Je Soulhaite Inversion
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: What if Scully had gotten the wishes instead? Would the skeptic in her have waved them away? Or would she have taken a risk just this once...


**Je Souhaite- Inversion**

_"Scully, did you ever have one of those days you wish you could rewind and start all over again from the beginning?"_

_"Yes, frequently. But I mean, who's to say that if you did rewind it and start over again that it wouldn't end up exactly the same way?"_

Fox Mulder switched his monitor off and turned back to the genia, finally with a clear idea

_Damn I'm vindictive_

Scully had told him that theory, a long time ago, on a particularly bad Monday, and it came back to him now because he didn't doubt it. Not in this….exceptional situation.

"Ready to roll?" the women asked him, removing her sunglasses to give him the full dive into those endless eyes of hers

"Ready" Mulder answered, a smile on his lips

"Wish number three?"

Mulder stood and took his wallet from his suits pocket, opening it to reveal a picture of his partner. Dana Scully.

"Let her have a turn" Mulder told her, very proud of himself "I wish she had found you, instead of me"

"This is a joke, right?" The Genia asked in disbelief, striding past the FBI agent and sitting at his desk "After everything that's happened, you want me messing with time?"

"No joke" Mulder winked "Call me irresponsible, but-"

"You're irresponsible"

"-but not like I'm going to know about if civilization comes crashing down"

The black haired beauty sighed, clearly disappointed in Mulder

"Okay" she told him, drumming her fingers on the desk "But I'd like to know two things, one, are you sure you can trust her with three wishes?"

"Positive" Mulder nodded "She can't do worse than I did"

"Two" the genia continued "Is there some particular outcome you're looking for here?"

_Nope_

"Should I be?"

The woman smiled "Hey, like you said. You wouldn't know even if you got it" she winked at him "Sure it's what you want?"

"Yes, ma'am"

She clicked her fingers, and the last thing Mulder heard was "It's done"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"….Gave me the mark of the jinn..."the strange women pointed at her left eyebrow, where a strange piercing seemed to be "… right there. It's forever. Sort of like a prison tattoo" she smiled at her own, bad joke

Scully rubbed her forehead, exasperated

_I HOPE she was joking_

"I should've been more specific" she sighed, taking a moment to regret her own absurdities "So, am I under arrest?" she asked Scully

_She has us figured out already_

"I can't think of anything we have to hold you on" Scully felt like crying, this was so stupid "And, not surprisingly we don't have any evidence of any of this, so, uh... I think she's free to go" she spoke to Mulder, not the women. She was creepy

Mulder opened his mouth to say something but the one he had nicknamed 'Jen' beat him to it

"No, I'm not" She pointed out "You unrolled me"

_Dear god no_

"Hear that Scully?" her partner said, open mouthed "You get three wishes"

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Scully collapsed on her sofa and laughed softly. She was having trouble believing her partner had actually believed it. Scully reached for the remote and frowned. It was on the other chair

"Goddamnit, I wish I had sat there" she sighed, really not in the mood to have to move

"That would be a waste" a voice told her from behind her chair

_Oh god_

"What are you doing here!" Scully screamed, scrambling to her feet and spinning around. It was her, and somehow she had managed to follow Scully half way across the country and find her apartment

"Waiting for you to finish with me and let me go home to my rug" Jen sighed, laying back on Scullys couch and removing her sunglasses

Scully covered her face with her hands

"A skeptic" Jen laughed "Look, if you want to, you can just wave them away. Give up your three wishes, no hard feelings"

Scully clasped her hands together, almost begging "Yes, please, go" she covered her face in her hands again

_Why isn't she leaving?_

"Like, TODAY?" Scully screeched, tearing her eyes back to the women

She was gone

_Holy shit_


End file.
